


One Last Chance

by Beau_bie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Jack is starting to get jealous of the attention Hiccup is showing Astrid. Established Frostcup/Hijack.





	One Last Chance

Jack watched as, for the third time this week, Astrid joined his boyfriend Hiccup for lunch. He wasn't usually the jealous type, but the way Astrid touched Hiccup's arm when they walked together, or when she lay her hand on his when they sat at the table in the diner irritated Jack to no end.

Maybe he was more annoyed that Hiccup didn't stop her. Why didn't he say something?

He walked past the diner, looking at the window where the two of then were so engrossed in each other and their conversation you would think that they were just another couple meeting for lunch.

Jack walked back to the Hiccup's house. Although he didn't generally like being there (most likely because he felt like he owed Hiccup and Stoick something for staying there, the Haddock's, being who they were, both disagreed), he didn't have anywhere else to stay. He walked inside, letting the door close quietly.

"Hiccup, is that you?"

He paused. "Its me."

Stoick looked out from the living room. "Why so glum?"

Jack just shrugged. "Nothing." He slumped at the dining table, face resting on the cool wood of the table.

Although at first Stoick had, for lack of a better word, disliked Jack, they soon became close. Mostly because Jack didn't really have a father figure, as such, even though Jack was dating Hiccup, Stoick filled in that void.

Stoick sat across from Jack. "I can tell. You have been living with us long enough for me to be able to tell."

Jack shook his head. "Just stupid shit."

"Did you and Hiccup have a fight?"

"No" he shook his head. "No. No fight."

"What is it?"

He shook his head.

"Kids these days" he sighed.

"Its stupid. You wouldn't understand."

Stoick sighed. "You'd be surprised at what I do understand, Jack." He stood up. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Does Hiccup still love Astrid?" he blurted out.

Stoick laughed. "The minute he met you, he didn't stop talking about you. Pretty sure he forgot she existed until he went back to class the next week."

Jack smiled to himself. "Okay."

"And Asrtid was never interested in him. Why?"

He shook his head. "Wondering."

"Is that what has you so moody?"

"I'm not moody."

"Ah-huh! You're jealous."

"Me? Jealous? No. Definitely not jealous.

Stoick raised a brow. "Well, there probably is another word for it. Envious, perhaps?"

Jack stood up. "Yeah, pretty sure its the same thing."

"What makes you think that he is interested in her anyway?"

"Its nothing. Sorry I brought it up."

"Jack, I have come to like you. I know at first we had our differences, but that was what? Five years ago? And you think that he has suddenly started liking pussy?"

Jack's eyebrows wanted to disappear into his hair at that moment. He was surprised, definitely. He hadn't ever heard Stoick speak like that.

"Well, I think you are the one who is wrong. Sorry Jack, I have had many sleepless nights hearing you two-"

"Uh, I think that's enough-"

"That isn't what you tell Hiccup."

He ran his hand over his face. "You are twisting my words" he groaned.

"Just being honest."

"Uh. Thanks for the talk."

"No worries. Good talk Jack."

"Yep. Interesting, that's for sure."

Stoick nodded.

Jack smiled, still appreciative of Stoick's time. "Thanks Stoick."

Stoick cracked a rare smile. "Anytime Jack."

...

Jack had spent the next few days feeling awesome. He went to work, came home to see Hiccup and they even rekindled their pretty much non-existent sex life. It was all going well.

Until Jack spotted Hiccup and Astrid walking down the street towards the diner.

Jack suddenly felt his stomach drop. Hiccup had promised him they would have lunch together today. He sighed, leaning against the wall. This again. He knew he had no reason to be so jealous, but he was. It was so obvious. Just because Stoick didn't believe Hiccup 'liked pussy' didn't mean Hiccup didn't. He was probably thinking of fucking Astrid right now. He wanted to intervene, confront them... but he just couldn't. He was embarrassed about how he felt.

He sighed, sitting back down. He wouldn't bother going for lunch.

...

Jack didn't realize straight away, but it hit him that this was the fifth night in just under a fortnight that Hiccup wasn't home in time for bed. He sighed and rolled over, looking out the window at the large moon. "What am I doing?" he whispered.

He heard the door creak open, the soft rustling of Hiccup unchanging, the bed dip as Hiccup set his prosthetic aside. Jack could feel the warmth from Hiccup even though they weren't yet touching.

Hiccup coughed softly, trying to muffle it. Poorly.

Jack felt Hiccup curl up beside him, shirtless, pressing his body flush against his own in a big spoon. He kissed Jack's neck. "Sorry I'm home late. Held up at-"

"Astrid's?" Jack mumbled.

"What?! No. I was at work."

"How was lunch?"

Hiccup groaned. "I know, it totally escaped my mind."

"Like the last two planned lunch dates, yeah?"

Hiccup sighed. "You don't understand."

He rolled over to face Hiccup. "Understand? What is there to not understand? You have had lunch with Astrid like, four times this week. I...If you like her so much, just tell me, please."

"Jack, it isn't like that."

Jack rolled his eyes. He knew he was being childish, but he was frustrated. "Hiccup, can we discuss it in the morning? Its late" he sighed, tired.

Hiccup nodded. "Of course." He went to kiss Jack who pressed his index finger against Hiccup's lips.

"I'm still annoyed" he admitted.

Hiccup nodded. "Okay." He sat up, ready to leave, when Jack touched his hand.

"You stay here." He climbed out of the bed and made his way to the lounge room, laying on the lounge.

He sighed. He knew it was childish. He saw in Hiccup's eyes how much his attitude was affecting him, but he just couldn't let it go. Why did Hiccup ditch him for her? Was there a logical reason? Was she holding him hostage? Casting some sort of spell? As Stoick had said, she hadn't been interested in Hiccup when they were younger. Why couldn't Hiccup see that Jack loved him no matter what? It didn't take Jack until puberty was over for the both of them for Jack to love Hiccup, or for Hiccup to be in some sort of freak accident where he lost his lower leg for him to love him. Let alone now that Hiccup was lean, attractive-as-fuck, muscle.

What did she have that Hiccup wanted?

Pussy?

No, that wouldn't be the only thing. There had to be something else. There had to be something that she was helping with or doing for him...

Why couldn't Hiccup be honest with him? It was killing him thinking of all this. He lay on his stomach, face in an overstuffed cushion (thanks to Stoick and his dislike of all things housekeeping and getting angry at having to re-stuff cushions), where he couldn't help but think all these negative thoughts, as if they were spinning around on a carousel, seeing all the problems over and over again.

He rubbed his eyes, although wanting to fall asleep, it was just so hard to. His mind wouldn't quiet, and it was starting to drive him crazy. He lay on his side, hugging the pillow, head resting on the soft armrest.

It was almost two hours wasted before he finally fell asleep.

...

He awoke to being the little spoon. He enjoyed being the little spoon. He enjoyed it when Hiccup wrapped his strong arms around him, holding him close to his bare chest. He enjoyed it when Hiccup's chin rested on his head, his soft breathing feeling like a gentle breeze.

Wait...

He sleepily rolled over, looking into Hiccup's face. He sighed. The idiot had made his way downstairs just to spoon him. His harsh expression softened and he touched Hiccup's cheek.

"Jack?" he mumbled.

"Yeah."

"We should do something today."

"I'm working this afternoon."

"We will do something this morning."

"Are you even awake?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Why did you come down here?"

"It was lonely without you. I'm not used to it."

Jack smiled.

"Sorry for making you upset."

"Don't worry about it. What are we going to do this morning?"

"We should have breakfast. Go to the diner? Is that okay?"

"That would be nice." He wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck and kissed him. He felt bad for the tension he had caused last night. He looked up at Hiccup who kissed his forehead. "Listen" Jack started. "I'm-"

A knock on the front door with it opening a second later made Jack stop his apology quick in his tracks.

"Astrid?" Boomed Stoick's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was hoping to see Hiccup."

"I don't think he is here."

Jack could have cried. Stoick was amazing.

"Do you know when he will be back? It's important."

"I don't know. Come back around lunch. Y'know what he is like. Wanderin' off and spending time with Jack."

"Yeah. Well, see you later Stoick."

"Bye Astrid." He sighed as the door closed. "Okay, you better take Jack for breakfast now."

"But dad, Astrid said it was important." Hiccup said , sitting up so suddenly that Jack fell back and hit his head on the armrest.

Jack shook his head. "What?" he mumbled.

"So is spending time with your significant other" Stoick said.

Hiccup sighed, actually looking annoyed.

Jack sat up, feeling his stomach drop at his boyfriends expression. "If its more important for you to see Astrid, go and see her" he said, coming off a lot colder than he wanted. He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hiccup, can't you see Jack wants to spend time with you? Why are you actin' this way? Years ago I would have been happy to see you running after Astrid on every whim, but Jack... I know you love him. The moment you saw him you were head over heels for him. Why are you putting him aside? Its confusing me."

Jack didn't want to hear the answer. He ran the shower, drowning out their argument. Even Stoick was siding with him. It made him feel slightly better, but the thought of Hiccup leaving him was too overwhelming.

He started crying. It wasn't like him to get overemotional, but jeez, why couldn't Hiccup just open up? Why did he keep running back to Astrid? He leaned his head against the cool tile. Maybe he was just overreacting to the whole situation, but it hurt to think that he was so easily replaceable in his lovers eyes. He finished washing and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his slender hips. He walked out of the bathroom to see Hiccup gone. He shook his head, wiped his eyes and made his way to the bedroom. Well, he had nothing better to do. He got changed and slowly made his way to work.

...

Hiccup lay on the lounge next to Jack, who wasn't yet asleep. He kissed Jack's neck, running his hands up and down Jacks side.

Jack instantly felt the feeling of lust rush through him. Hiccup was touching him? Like he used to? No way! He started feeling excited, until he remembered who his boyfriend had spent lunch with, whose hand he had held and who had spent the last moments of the evening together.

"Jack" he murmured in his ear. "I missed you.'

Jack frowned, the lust he had felt before being replaced with disinterest. It was a strange feeling, knotting in his stomach, making him feel heavy and irritated. He looked around at Hiccup who was kissing him between his usually sensitive shoulder blades.

It annoyed Jack, but he wasn't really sure why. He loved being kissed there, it was Hiccup who discovered the spot when they had been... well, making love one time. It felt like so long ago. They had been together five years. Now they were lucky to see each other for five minutes.

Hiccup reached around the front of Jack, slipping his hand inside his pants.

Jack grunted, pushing Hiccup back. "No. Not tonight."

Hiccup seemed confused. "Why not?"

"You haven't even spoken to me today, we aren't going to fuck."

Hiccup nodded. "Fair call."

"That's it?"

Hiccup nodded. "I'm not going to force you to have sex with me. Jeez, I'm not that awful."

"You're pretty close right now" Jack mumbled, ignoring Hiccup so he could sleep.

...

Jack was feeling tired. He trudged back from work, yawning. It wasn't late, the last few days had been emotionally draining. He walked inside the Haddock household to see Stoick sitting on the lounge.

"How was your day Jack?" he asked.

"Good. Hiccup's out?"

Stoick nodded. "Yeah."

Jack nodded. He sat with Stoick.

It didn't matter how many nights he slept on the lounge, he would always awake to Hiccup spooning him. It always annoyed him that Hiccup didn't speak to him, he would get up, shower and head out for the day, whether it was work or seeing Astrid.

He looked at Stoick. "So... I am thinking of moving."

"You buyin' your own place?" Stoick asked, confused.

"No... I am thinking of moving back to Burgess."

Stoick frowned. "You... want to leave? But you've been here nearly six years."

"I know" Jack nodded. "I have been offered a job with somebody that I used to know. I don't want to tell Hiccup, so... I will be leaving this Friday. Just thought I should let someone know."

Stoick nodded. "I understand. Sorry it came to this Jack."

Jack shrugged. "It's okay. It was a hard decision to make, but... I am sure its for the best."

"Well, if its any consolation, at least the weather is better there."

Jack chuckled. "True." He pulled his knees up to his chest. "I know Hiccup will be annoyed at me... I'm sorry you will have to deal with the aftermath."

Stoick sighed. "Well, I have been seeing the cracks in your relationship, and I see where you're comin' from. I hardly blame you, but... talkin' to Hiccup can be like talking to a wall." He stood up, stretching. "Well, if you want, you can sleep in my bed until you leave. I should have been lettin' you sleep in there from the start of this..." he waved his hands, unable to come up with the word he wanted. He sighed. "Just sleep in my bed. I'll take the lounge."

"Are you sure? I mean, the lounge and myself are well acquainted now" Jack joked.

Stoick chuckled. "It's okay. Go get some rest, you look beat."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He stood up. "If you can't sleep on the lounge just let me know and you can have the bed back."

Stoick shook his head. "It's okay."

Jack nodded and made his way to Stoick's room. He had actually never been in Stoick's room. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was more like he was too scared too. He had pulled many pranks on the man, and many of the fellow townspeople, but never did he cross the boundaries and fuck with Stoick's stuff. The room was modestly decorated, a large king bed, dresser and bedside tables with replica swords, and some which were probably real, hung from the walls. It was strangely comforting.

He undressed to his underwear and lay in the bed, feeling only a little weird about it. He looked up at the ceiling, knowing he had made the right decision to leave. If Hiccup no longer wanted to treat this as a real relationship, he wanted out. He rolled onto his side, curling into the fetal position. At least one day Berk would end up being just another memory.

...

He was awoken by a mighty roar. He jumped at least three feet in the air, shaking off his nerves. "What the?" he mumbled.

"Dad?! What are you doing on the lounge?"

"Sleepin'. Well, I was before you chose to scare me. Thought you were Jack pullin' a damn prank."

"Where is Jack?"

"Bed" he replied tired.

"Okay." Hiccup hurried upstairs past Stoick's bedroom to his own.

Jack lay back against the pillow. Hiccup must have thought Stoick was him. He sighed. He didn't know why Hiccup still chose to sleep next to him. It had been three days since they'd even spoken.

He looked at the bedside clock, it read 11:21. Hiccup was out later than usual. Usually he was home by ten thirty at the latest. He sighed and rolled onto the other side. He didn't want to stay in Berk any longer. He stood up and pull his clothes on. He walked back down to the living room where Stoick was sitting.

"Jack, you okay?"

"I want to leave now. I don't want to... I never wanted to ghost anyone, but I feel like I have been, so... I am going to return it. I am sorry Stoick. I am moving out."

"Just when I started to like you Frost" he sighed, meaning it as a joke but the words sounded heavy with honesty. "I will miss you. And... even though Hiccup doesn't show it anymore... He will miss you too."

"I know" Jack said, not even believing himself.

"I'll post your belonging's to you."

"Thanks. I'll send money for it."

"Don't worry about it Jack."

"If you change your mind, you have my number."

Stoick nodded, getting up to give Jack a hug. "You're always welcome back."

"Thank you." He broke the hug, smiling up at Stoick. "I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too."

Jack walked outside, breathing in the cool night air, and made his way down to the docks. He couldn't help but reminisce on the first time he had come to Berk. His uncle had brought him here. He had hated the place at first, after all, it nothing like home, and the boat ride had been simply awful. But then that had all changed. He met Hiccup, and he fell in love. Not just with Hiccup, but the whole island. He had never been so happy to have somewhere to call home. He ended up pleading with his uncle, who was only here for work, to just leave him here. That was when Stoick took him in.

He smiled. There was a time when everything was beautiful. He wondered if he would ever have that feeling with anyone else, in another place. Even in another time of his life. He hoped that he would. He didn't want to live a life without love.

He looked at the time at the dock. Only an hour until the boat would leave. He reached into his pocket, retrieving the last of the money he had on hand. Hopefully it would be enough for him to get the hell away from here. He leaned against one of the support beams, feeling tired. The ferry took a good twenty hours to get to the mainland, then he would have to catch a bus to Burgess. Hopefully if he got on an early bus, he could be there in the next two days. It had been so long since he had been back home. Hopefully he would be happy there. If he wasn't... where would he be?

...

The ferry, as usual, was running late. When he finally boarded it, they had told him it would be another hour until it actually left. He inwardly groaned, outwardly agreed. "I just want out of all this" he breathed, closing his eyes to rest. Hopefully they would leave before the sleepy town awoke. Until Hiccup woke.

He would be happy anyway, he would be with Astrid. He could be with her, and they could get married, and have kids and... they would be happy.

He didn't dream. Even when he did he never remembered them. They never meant anything to him. He couldn't remember any of his dreams since his family had died. He crossed his arms against his thin frame, trying to stop the cool of the ocean breeze away.

Ocean breeze.

He opened his eyes, realizing they were now out at sea. He smiled, rushing to the back of the ferry. He couldn't even see Berk, wouldn't even know which direction it was from here. And, for the first time in months, he felt relief wash over him. He no longer had to worry about Hiccup and Astrid. He would move back to Burgess, and he would start his new job, and he would be happy.

Hopefully.

He watched the waves, starting to feel sea sick. He moved back inside and sat at the seats in the center of the boat, feeling the least amount of movement. He breathed a sigh of relief.

A lady walked over, offering pre-made sandwiches and chips for five dollars. He paid, taking the not-so-soft chicken sandwich, hoping it wouldn't make him sick. He took a bite, appreciating that the chicken at least, tasted fresher than the bread. He finished the sandwich regardless, realizing his had been almost twenty four hours since he had last eaten, and unless he had another sandwich, it would probably be another day before he ate again.

Suddenly he felt a pang in his stomach. "Shit food poisoning" he groaned, but then nothing happened. "Wh..." He looked around. "It's... its guilt" he breathed. "I feel guilty." He opened his wallet and looked at the picture of Hiccup and him from the previous year. It was after that that Hiccup had become so distant.

He lay down on the seats, feeling the guilt of running away from his problems catching up with him.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry... its for the best though" he whispered, falling back to sleep holding the photograph.

...

He must have been exhausted. He slept until they docked. He sat up and looked around, confused. Why were they at Berk again? He had paid his money to get out of here dammit!

"Excuse me" he said to the captain. "What are we doing back here?"

"To dangerous to go out to sea today."

He felt a pulling feeling in his gut. "Is there another way? I mean, I really have to get back to the mainland."

"Well, today ain't your lucky day. Keep your ticket for next time."

"When is the next ferry out?"

"Next Tuesday."

"No, I need to leave now-"

He jolted awake. "Oh god." He rushed to the back of the boat. "Where are we?"

"About two hours from the mainland. Seas are calm now. Its a good run we are getting" said one of the men.

"Good" Jack said quietly. He made his way back inside, sitting in his previous seat. He only just realized he was the only passenger on the ferry. He looked around, enjoying how quiet it was.

The lady with the food came around again, but this time she passed him a form. "You will have to fill this out."

"But..." he just nodded and read through the form. He didn't have a pen. Not that he would likely fill it out anyway. His stomach growled, but after that chicken sandwich he decided it would be best to wait. He was surprised that he hadn't vomited the damn thing up. Mostly owing to his sea sickness of course.

...

He was glad to finally get off the boat. He had to go through customs, which annoyed him, but he ended up having to fill the paper out anyway. He passed them his passport, which was almost expired and listed him as still living at Burgess. They nodded and let him through.

He made his way across the street into a cafe. If he could get a coffee and something to eat he would be set. He looked around at the pretentious looking interior and rolled his eyes. A lot had changed since he was on the mainland, it seemed. Everyone in the coffee shop seemed to be minding their own business, playing on laptops, tablets and phones.

Jack realized that he didn't even own a working phone. In Berk there wasn't really a need to.

He lined up at the register while people ordered fancy sounding coffee. What ever happened to just a cappuccino? He stepped up to the register to order taking a quick look at the food. "Cappuccino and a bagel, thank you."

"Toasted?"

"Please."

"No worries. What's your name."

"Jack."

"Thank you."

He stepped aside.

No one seemed to pay him any mind. He felt invisible, but he liked it. Like the old days. He had no one back then. He didn't now. He was alone. He didn't even know if he would be accepted back at North's, or if North even still lived there. He sighed, feeling deflated, when a man who worked at the cafe walked over to him.

"Do you have shoes?"

Jack nodded. "No."

"In future, do you think you could wear some here?"

"I wouldn't come back."

The man raised a brow.

"I'm not from around here."

The lady passed him his coffee and a paper bag. "There you go. Have a nice day."

He nodded and walked out, feeling a little embarrassed. He made his way to the bus station, making his way through the terminal and stepping up to the register. "A ticket to Burgess."

"We no longer stop at Burgess."

"A ticket to the closet stop to Burgess. I can walk."

She nodded. "Any baggage?"

"Just emotional" he joked.

He actually managed to get a smile out of her. "I know that feeling. That's forty two dollars."

He nodded, tipping the last few notes and coins from his wallet. Just enough. He exhaled, feeling relieved. He really needed to organize a new bank card when he got back to Burgess. He had plenty of money in there from all his years working on Berk. Well, enough to pay for a ferry, food and bus fare at least.

"Bus departs in forty minutes from B Gate. An announcement will be made ten minutes before hand."

"Thank you." He sat down in the large terminal. He felt tired. It would be nice if he had someone here. He hadn't felt alone for years. He looked around, watching everyone go about their day. He opened his bagel, finally getting a chance to eat it, and finished his coffee. He had to admit that going back to Burgess was pretty exciting. He wondered if his home town had changed much. Probably not. Burgess always seemed a place that stayed the same all the time. Never changing. But he would accept any surprises right now. He just wanted to get home.

...

He walked into Burgess, remembering the streets as if he was always here. He made his way down to the house he knew as North's house. North had taken him in. He just called him his uncle, although there was no blood relation.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled, hoping North would be here. He walked up and knocked on the door.

"Coming, coming. Hold your horses."

Jack smiled, knowing that accent.

The door burst open as North's jaw fell to the ground. "Jack? You're home!" he grinned. "Come in, come in. I knew one day you would come back to visit. Where is your boyfriend?"

"We aren't together anymore."

"Oh... I am sorry."

"No... it's okay" he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I should have known it wouldn't last."

North grabbed him and held him in a warm, tight, suffocating hug. "I am glad you came home. You should have told me."

"I don't have your number."

North laughed. "That's okay. Now. Let's get you something to eat. You shower, I cook you something. Go, go. You know where bathroom is."

Jack nodded and walked into the bathroom. He undressed turned on the shower, slumping against he wall and letting the warm water rush over him. He sobbed openly there. He couldn't believe he had done all this. Just because his ex-boyfriend wanted to see only Astrid. Why did she have to do this? Was it really her fault? Whose fault was it?

His own most likely.

He stayed in the shower for what felt like ever, just sitting on the ground thinking. It wasn't totally constructive, but it made him feel strangely better.

His shower absence must have made North worry, next minute North was busting through into the bathroom. "Jack, are you okay?

"Oh, North. Yep. I'm good."

North nodded. "Sorry, I was a little worried. I'll leave breakfast on the table. I must go out today, but I be back around dinner." He set a towel on the edge of the bathtub. "For you."

Jack nodded. "Thank you."

"You are always welcome here." He took his leave.

Jack stood up, turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around his waist, and made his way down to the dining room. Bacon and eggs. North was a champion. He sat down and started eating.

...

The next few weeks were uneventful. He started working with North and helping him around the house, cooking and cleaning and other minor maintenance jobs. It wasn't until his fourth month back that he broke down.

"I just didn't know what to do" he sobbed as Tooth comforted him. "He was spending so much time with her and... I just didn't feel loved anymore."

She rubbed his back. "Sometimes people do things that make no sense. You are a great guy Jack, and I guess... He just couldn't see that,"

"I just... felt so alone." He wiped his eyes. "I wasn't crying, by the way."

She shook her head. "You are just too funny. Well, for what its worth, North and me, and Sandy... and Aster, we are all glad to have you back."

"Aster too?"

She chuckled. "Of course. You were gone for such a long time."

"Six years."

She nodded. "It was such a long time. We all love you Jack, and all we wanted was the best for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how is everything here? I mean... you're still obviously upset.. but... do you feel any better?"

"I miss him so much."

"Oh Jack-"

"But if he loved me... he would have contacted me already."

"Some people don't know what to do."

He nodded. "I know. I didn't know what to do either. So I ran away."

She sighed, rubbing his back. "I am glad you came back." She kissed his forehead. "If you ever need to talk, I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Tooth, I really appreciate it."

...

He was surprised when Aster visited him the following week. He hadn't heard from him since before he left Burgess all those years ago. He was looking older than he remembered him.

"Aster?" he smiled.

"Hey Frost."

He hugged him.

"I missed you mate."

"Yeah, I missed you too" he smiled.

They sat in silence for what felt like the longest time. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. Almost like they didn't need to say a word. And that was fine with Jack.

Finally Aster broke the silence. "So... you looking for work?"

"Kinda. I'm doing work for North at the moment."

"He told me, yeah. Just wanted to know if you wanted to work at the shop with me."

"Really? I could be a confectioner like you?" he teased.

"Yeah, you can."

"Okay."

He smiled. "Come by the shop on Monday. Around ten. I'll show you the tricks of the trade.

...

Working at the candy shop was easy. Working with Aster was fine. North wasn't even disappointed that he changed jobs. He mostly tried to encourage Jack to steal Aster's recipes, which Jack just couldn't bring himself to do.

Tooth, as per usual, worried about his teeth, working at such a place, but he convinced her that he wasn't eating that many sweets, not exactly a lie, his sweet tooth had died after he hit around seventeen.

It wasn't until Aster asked him for the tenth time that day if he was okay that he broke down crying. He hadn't cried since the day he had seen Tooth for the first time since he was back.

"I...I miss him s-so much" he cried, his whole body shaking. "I just wish that one day he would walk through these doors and apologize to me." He wiped his eyes. "I am so sorry... I am embarrassed to be crying at work."

"Don't worry about it. Here" he passed him a tissue. "You're okay." He rubbed his back in comforting circles. "Well, you never know. One day he might realize he was being a shit cunt and apologize."

"Whoa, what did you just say?"

"Its an Aussie thing. Sorry."

"I like that."

Aster chuckled. "Let's just hope I don't make a habit of saying it."

Jack smiled and wiped his eyes. "Well, thanks Aster. I..."

"Go home and relax. I feel like we all wanted to get your mind off of everything that we got you working too early."

Jack nodded. "Thanks."

"Text me when you get home. So I know you got home safe."

Jack nodded. "No worries."

...

Jack was glad to be home. Home was where the heart is and all that jazz. The first thing he noticed about being home was that there were several large boxes addressed to him. He opened them one by one, revealing clothes, photographs, books... the final box, a lot smaller, was filled with pictures Hiccup had sketched of him. He smiled at the beautiful drawings. He couldn't believe someone had made him look so beautiful. He set the box aside.

North walked in. "Ah, so its just belongings?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I wasn't too sure."

He nodded. "I had forgotten about all this. It took its time getting here."

North chuckled. "That is international post for you. Especially when its from Berk."

Jack nodded. "True." He had to remind himself to call Stoick and thank him for actually sending all this crap back. He didn't realize how much junk he actually owned. He looked through the photographs, mostly of Hiccup and himself. He shook his head and closed the box up. So many memories. It seemed a waste to throw them out. He carried the box of photographs to his room and put the box at the top of his wardrobe, he did the same to the sketches. He sorted the clothes out, deciding to wash them, but didn't want to forget to call Stoick either.

He called the number of the house he had lived in for the last... well, it was probably a month from six years.

"Hello?"

"Stoick, just wanted to say thanks for posting my stuff to me. I appreciate it. Hope every things okay-"

"Jack... why did you leave?

"Huh... Hiccup?"

"Oh god... I am so glad you're okay."

"Well, I wouldn't say okay" he replied icily.

"Dad wouldn't talk to me about... why you left... but I know it had something to do with me."

"You've become observant."

"I am so sorry. I know... you will never want to forgive me... but I just didn't want that to be where we ended."

"Ugh... why did I call?" he rubbed his temples, feeling a strange anger flare inside of him.

"To thank my father for sending your stuff back. Thought I'd give you your share of photographs and sketches."

"Noticed."

"Jack... oh gods... I missed you so much."

"Don't give me that shit. If you loved me... You could have at least shown it." He hung up, his heart stinging.

North looked around from the adjoining living room at him. "Jack?"

"I am so angry right now. I am going to lie down for a bit." He stalked upstairs, head pounding, heart aching.

"Why do I still love him?"

...

It had been close to eight months since he had left Berk. But he felt like he settled back into the normal, slow paced life of Burgess well. People he hadn't seen in years greeted him as though he had never left, and working at the candy shop had become a comfortable routine for him.

What he never expected was Hiccup to turn up at the candy shop he worked in. Hell, he didn't think hiccup would ever step foot off Berk.

He just stared as though he had seen a ghost.

Hiccup was the first to cry. He walked over to Jack, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Jack wanted to push him away, but there was something so comfortably familiar about the hug he felt too afraid to actually break it.

"I found you... oh god... you're so beautiful."

Jack could feel a blush warm up his cheeks. He hadn't heard anything like that from Hiccup for... Well over eighteen months.

"I am so sorry. Forgive me. I haven't seen you for so long. I missed you."

"Astrid-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back."

Jack frowned. "Um... what?"

"I am moving here."

"Why?"

"So this time around I don't fuck it up."

Jack shook his head. "No... I can't just forgive and forget. I gave you the best years of my life-"

"I am willing to work hard for you to accept me. I don't expect you to say yes now. I know... I know how I treated you... and I feel awful. I just... I just wanted to come home and see you and just be with you. I love you."

"I still love you. But I won't let myself make the same mistakes as last time."

Hiccup nodded. "I understand." He scribbled down an address. "My apartment. If you want to visit me. I also have a mobile too now that there is actually reception here" he added, scribbling down the number. "If... you ever want to see me on your own accord."

Jack nodded. "Yeah..."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll let you get back to work. Sorry."

Jack just nodded and returned to the register, watching Hiccup leave.

"Shit that is some dedication."

Jack looked at Aster. "You don't think its creepy?"

"Well, sure. I mean, he is from somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He probably is awkward and doesn't realize he is causing you hell."

"That sounds exactly like what it is."

...

It was by total fluke that he ran into Hiccup outside one of the more popular cafes in Burgess. He had delivered his college application, knowing he probably wouldn't be accepted due to his sub-par education, but still tried to keep hopes high.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was looking for a second job.

"Whoa, Jack?"

It had been almost two weeks since he had seen Hiccup at the candy store. He hadn't really wanted to see him again until he could get his feelings sorted, but he knew he couldn't. He would love this man until the day he died. Because that was what it meant to be soul mates.

Hiccup smiled at him. "How about coffee?" he suggested, pointing to the shop.

Jack nodded. "Sure."

They sat down, Hiccup looking at Jack as though he was the most beautiful person in the world.

Jack secretly enjoyed being looked at like that, but only by Hiccup. Hiccup had always looked at him like that. "I... I still can't believe that you moved here."

"I didn't want to be without you."

Jack nodded. He knew the feeling, but it had started long before he had come back to Burgess. "You left me really hurt and confused. Why did you do that to me?"

"Because I wasn't... I wasn't as good of a person as I wanted to be. I know that... you knew that I liked Astrid. Well... when she had her break up... I just wanted to help her. It was like repairing our friendship. It wasn't romantic on my part. She tried... but you meant so much to me. But I still fucked up. I just got so immersed in her troubles from the moment shit hit the fan, til when they actually broke up... that was just before you left."

"That is so ironic. You helped her with her boyfriend troubles... at the expense of ruining our relationship."

"I know. At the time I just didn't see it. When I realized how bad it had gotten between us... you left. And I don't blame you. I just want you to give me another chance."

Jack sighed. Being in love was... challenging. It was something he enjoyed, and something he hated. All his experiences with love had been with Hiccup. And he wouldn't have it any other way. "Yeah..." he said, almost too solemn for the occasion. "One more... one last chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
